This invention lies in the field of digital numerical calculators. More specifically, it involves a calculator for implementing equations of the form: X = W Log.sub.z (Y) + K.
In present practice most of the circuits for calculating logarithmic values are analog circuits in which an amplifier has a feedback circuit to cause it to operate as a logarithmic amplifier. Because of the notoriously variable action of a transistor amplifier under various environmental conditions of temperature, voltage, etc. there is considerable drift and variation due to the environmental changes, which make the precision of such circuits less than is desired. The present invention overcomes these problems associated with analog circuits.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a digital electronic circuit for approximating logarithmic quantities.